


Everything Works Out In The End

by doctorsdaughter



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Nine - Freeform, Past, Rose - Freeform, TARDIS - Freeform, back in time, eleven - Freeform, eleven helping, helping rose with homework, ten - Freeform, wibbly wobbly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4868354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorsdaughter/pseuds/doctorsdaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eleven helps Rose Tyler with her homework...five years before the Doctor comes into her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Works Out In The End

Rose Tyler was a clever girl. Everyone said it about her, but normally in that adult “I mean in a bad way”. She sighed as she looked over her notes, and then the test that she had failed. She rubbed her tired eyes and tried to get back to her Geometry homework. All the letters and numbers started to move, and that’s when she slammed her book shut.

“Whoa!” an unknown voice came from behind her. “Upset at a book? Books aren’t anything to be upset at!”

She didn’t turn, but answered: “Geometry books are.”

“That is very true,” the man said, sitting down next to her. “But still, I’m sure you can take another crack at it. Whataya say?”

Rose finally turned. “Who are you?” She shielded her eyes from the sun and realized that this man sitting next to her were not at all like the people from the estate. For one, he wore a cowboy hat, and dressed in a jacket that looked like it was for old people, even though he seemed young.

“I’ve tried,” she said, turning back to her homework. “My mum is going to kill me when she sees this--” she uncrumpled her failed test.

“This? Nah. Mum’s have better things to worry about--food and lamps and such.”

“Lamps?” Rose asked, looking at the strange man again.

“Maybe not lamps. But just cause you failed a test doesn’t mean she’ll be upset!” 

“You don’t know my mum.”

The man laughed at that. 

“That might be true, but everyone gets math is hard. I mean, Geometry? There are so many better things in the world than math.” 

“Why don’t we try again, eh? I’ll help! I love helping, math’s a bit boring but I’ll do my best.” 

“I don’t even know your name,” Rose pointed out. 

“John.”

“Okay John,” Rose said, still hesitantly. “You’re not gonna, like, hurt me, or something, right?”

“Me? Nah, never. I don’t hurt people. People are awesome!”  
Rose laughed. “You’re weird,” she said, obviously warming up to the man who she trusted, though barely knew.

“You’d be surprised how being weird comes in handy,” the man answered, nodding.

Rose thought about that. “I guess so. So--math?”

 

~*~

He had no idea what brought him to the Powell Estate years before he would meet Rose, with a face she would never see. He was sure it caused paradoxes and riffs in time, but if he was going to die, he wanted to see Rose. He couldn’t go to any time where she knew him, so he picked a random day in 2000 and found a girl hunched over school work.

He knew he had to watch what he said. Of course he knew Geometry. Geometry was something easy to aliens. But he pretended to struggle, all the while looking around. It looked exactly like the place he would stumble upon in only five years. He watched this girl whose only worry was math and school, and was dying to tell her she was going to be the most important girl in the universe one day.

When they finished the homework, the Doctor laughed, clapping his hands.

“Great! Let’s go for ice cream, eh? Or chips?”

Rose sighed. “I wanna, but my mum needs help.” She grabbed her backpack and walked sort of hunched over. Already given up on being anything but ordinary.

“Hey, it’s okay, you know,” the Doctor called. “Everything works in the end.” 

Rose turned and looked at him for a second, like she would figure it out if she thought hard enough. In the end she just said, “Really?”

“Oh yeah,” the Doctor nodded. “In fact, I bet one day you’ll be the most important person in the universe.”

Rose made a face and laughed at that. “Yeah, right.”

“I’ll betcha five quid.”

“Okay…” Rose said. “But how will I find you?”

“Oh...you will.”  
She walked off with no idea. No clue who she’d be one day. No clue of the adventures and the stories she’d have. Maybe he didn’t screw up Rose after all.


End file.
